Katniss y Peeta, esposos, amantes y amigos
by lafuerzadechise
Summary: La guerra termino, Katniss y Peeta quieren dejar todo atrás pero el nuevo gobierno de Paylor quieren seguir usándolos como imagen del nuevo régimen, son obligados a casarse y Gale le ofrece a Katniss escapar pero ella descubre que ama a Peeta. Un fanfic lleno de revelaciones, amor y pasión. La historia y personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Pausada
1. Dormir con Peeta

El regreso

Desde su regreso al 12 Peeta y yo solo intercambiamos palabras aquella vez que le pille sembrando las Primoroses en mi jardín y por un momento sentí que no estaba sola con mi dolor pues en sus ojos alcance a ver compasión pero muchos días han pasado después, más de los que puedo contar y a pesar de tenerlo cerca sigo sola envuelta en esta tristeza no me importa nada.

Mis días transcurren con lentitud y son oscuros, algunas veces no sé si estoy despierta o dormida pues las pesadillas me persiguen todo el tiempo así tenga los ojos abiertos. Casi no soy capaz de comer aunque Sae se esmera por preparar platillos suntuosos esperando que sean de mi agrado ellos solo me recuerdan la decadencia y el despilfarro del Capitolio y me asquea. Los bollos de queso que Peeta hornea se han convertido en la base de mi alimentación, es lo único que me recuerda que aún hay bondad en este mundo y su única morada es el corazón de Peeta.

El teléfono suena todos los días solo que nunca respondo aunque sé que algún día debería hacerlo. Mi rutina es abrumadora levantarme me obligo a comer, me obligo a salir a cazar, finjo que algún día contestare las llamadas del loquero, luego finjo que puedo dormir y así se escurren los días y los meses entre el dolor y la soledad lo único que no entiendo es por qué mi cuerpo se empeña en seguir con vida.

Hoy no es un día diferente, solo que en lugar del teléfono sonando me doy cuenta que alguien llama a la puerta con la misma insistencia. Sae no está así que me resigno a que deberé ser yo quien atienda. Sea quien sea no fue invitado así que no es bienvenido.

-Catnip

-Gale?- No puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, aunque no me siento feliz de verlo, en realidad ya lo había dejado ir.. ¿entonces que hace aquí?

-Esperabas a alguien más?

-Solo no te esperaba a ti- le respondí secamente, acaso esperaba que me arrojara a sus brazos?

-Bueno aunque estoy conmovido con tu efusividad mi visita será corta, solo tengo unos minutos y tengo algo importante que decirte, perdona que no ande con rodeos.

-Dispara de una vez, es lo que mejor sabes hacer- note como mi comentario le molesto por la forma en que arrugo sus labios y luego resoplo.

-Catnip escucha... hay inquietud en el Capitolio. Después de lo que hiciste con Coin, los funcionarios quieren asegurarse que apoyaras a Paylor. Ellos no son tontos y saben que mientras aceptaste ser el símbolo de la revolución tenias tus propios planes de venganza y no quieren correr riesgos contigo. Quieren asegurarse que vas a mantener tu imagen y que la usaras en favor del nuevo régimen- sus palabras me aterraron. Un terrible pensamiento pasó por mi mente. Querían que volviera a ser el Sinsajo. No puede ser no otra vez.-Escucha me entere que quieren que trabajes para Paylor, o que hagas algo que demuestre que apoyas el nuevo régimen.

-Pero yo la apoyo, ella lo sabe desde que nos conocimos.-

-Pero hay muchos intereses de por medio.

Trato de reprimir un ataque de panico, yo ya no soy aquella chica que se atrevió a desafiar a Snow aun sin ser plenamente consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos, ahora después de todo lo que he perdido solo quiero dejar todo atrás, olvidar y ser olvidada hasta el punto de olvidarme a mi misma y desaparecer... hasta ya no sentir dolor. Aunque quizá deba resignarme a ser una pieza en los juegos de alguien mas y nunca tendré opciones.

-Escucha sé que te falle una vez pero te prometo que hare todo por protegerte. Yo… volveré al capitolio, averiguare todo lo que nos pueda servir te lo hare saber- Yo solo asentí.

En ese momento sentí como si una niebla venenosa se hubiera posado en mi cabeza cuando las palabras de Gale cobraron sentido. Se develo ante mí una verdad aterradora, si Paylor y su gente querían que mostrara mi apoyo y no lograba convencerlos tratarían de acabarme tal como Snow, arrasando con todo a su paso principalmente por aquellos a quienes quiero. Es decir Peeta está en peligro.

Debo decirle, pero como hacerlo? Ya no hablamos de echo creo que me odia y la verdad en este momento no soy capaz ni de mover mis piernas, estoy aterrada, desesperada. Al cabo de un par de horas reuní mis fuerzas y salí a buscar a Haymitch, al entrar a su casa y me aterre aún más al encontrarlo sobrio y aseado eso no es buena señal viniendo de él, si siente la necesidad de permanecer sobrio es porque se prepara para pelear.

-Preciosa a que debo el honor de tu visita.- me comenta un Haymicht pedante como de costumbre

-Eres mi mentor no? Pues te necesito.-

-Oh me alegra estar despierto para no pensar que he soñado que la invencible Katniss está rogando por mi ayuda.-

-Nadie te va a rogar... pero si no cooperas que obligare.

Hice silencio cuando un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamo mi atención, me gire rápidamente y me encontré de frente con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

-Estas aquí- No puedo disimular mi asombro.

-¿Katniss sucedio algo?- inquiere Peeta pero yo aun no logro articular una respuesta- ¿Que es tan malo que no puedes decirlo o debemos buscar a Gale y preguntarle?- Me sorprendió con su afirmación, acaso me estaba espiando? ¿como sabia con quien he hablado hoy?

-No! Es que hay algo que deben saber.- No sé si debo decirle que estamos amenazados nuevamente por el Capitolio pues el temor puede llevarlo a una crisis, tampoco puedo ocultárselo.

Los versos del árbol de la ejecución volvieron a hacer eco en mi mente, acaso prefería verlo colgado junto a mí? O preferiría que él estuviera a salvo y así ambos seriamos libres. Mis ojos se humedecieron ante este planteamiento reprimí mi llanto pero no por mucho mire a Haymicht y me desahogue, les conté todo lo que Gale me había confiado, sus temores sobre mi seguridad y mi propio temor de ser tomados nuevamente como imagen de alguna loca campaña.

-Vaya que te siguen los problemas preciosa- Dijo tratando de sonar gracioso.

-Ayudame Haymitch, ayúdame a salir de esto.

-Está bien, mañana haré algunas llamadas y tratare de ver a que nos enfrentamos esta vez, pero si de algo esto seguro es que tienes que hacer algo grande para calmar la marea, tendremos que pensar en algo creativo- se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando- Ya se! Qué tal si esta vez ejecutas a Peylor.-Su carcajada me hizo enojar y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Esto es serio! Peeta está en peligro- Le grite logrando que dejara de reír.

-Está bien, no nos apresuremos, mañana pensaremos en algo.

Peeta solo me observo la mayor parte del tiempo por momentos se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por la preocupación pero luego se veía tan tranquilo que parecía como si no le importase nada.

Se ofreció acompañarme a mi casa supongo que debió notar la debilidad de mis piernas, caminamos a una distancia prudente y en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada, se despidió de mi asintiendo con su cabeza y nos dimos la espalda para tomar caminos separados.

-Así que Gale solo vino a hablar?- me gire rápidamente.

-Así es, me dijo que me llamaría si tenía más información.

-Entiendo… que descanses Katniss.- se despidió de mi con una expresión extraña como si no creyera del todo en mis respuesta quizá temía que estuviera reteniendo información, ojala supiera algo más.

Los días siguientes fueron más lentos y agonizantes aun, mi temor crecía cada minuto, imaginaba aerodeslizadores bombardeando el distrito y Peeta siendo torturado. No puedo soportar la idea de perderlo otra vez.

Al cabo de una semana de silencio Haymicht se apareció en mi puerta con Peeta a rastras, se notaba que no quería venir y yo no podría recriminarle por eso.

-Buena noticia preciosa tengo la solución a todos tus problemas.

-Por favor dime que no es una botella de licor blanco.

-Pues definitivamente mi plan incluye licor, sí y una solución.

-Tienes mi atención.

Haymicht invito a Peeta a ponerse cómodo en mi casa para explicar cómo las personas cercanas a Paylor insisten en que luego de haber desafiado a Snow de todas las formas posibles esperan que demos una muestra pública de nuestra aprobación a la nueva presidente. Nos contó sobre como habíamos hecho quedar en ridículo a las leyes del capitolio al publicar nuestra boda secreta mientras que Snow en persona planeaba oficiar una suntuosa ceremonia y ofrecer una extravagante fiesta en el Capitolio.

-En conclusión que propones- replica Peeta.

-Vamos galán tú además del apuesto eras el inteligente del equipo- dice mientras me dedica una mirada sínica.-Tendremos boda!

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada, no puedo creer que no se me permita vivir y morir en paz, ahora tendré que vestirme de blanco y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta cuando seremos marionetas sirviendo a aquellos poderosos que tiran de nuestros hilos.

Mi discusión con Haymicht fue muy intensa, tratando de hacerle entender que no estoy dispuesta a permitir que me utilicen y mucho menos a permitir que vuelvan a dañar a Peeta por mi culpa.

-Está bien- Peeta rompió su silencio.- Podemos hacerlo, solo que no esperen una nueva proposición publica, Tampoco nada ostentoso, será aquí en el distrito y será modesto como solemos hacerlo aquí, si Paylor necesita que demostremos nuestra aprobación será bajo nuestras condiciones.

Haymicht y yo nos quedamos fríos ante la reacción de Peeta, personalmente pensé que iba a sufrir un ataque o simplemente se negaría pero una vez más me demostró que está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios con tal de protegerme o… quizá solo quiere que lo dejen en paz. Pero por alguna razón solo puedo pensar en que tendremos que besarnos.

Avance:

_No podría dormir aunque quisiera pensando en lo que dije. Pero antes que mi cara explotara de vergüenza el llego casi sin ruido, solo sus ojos azules muy abiertos mirándome, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en la cama y rodearme con sus brazos, y lo hizo así que simplemente me entregue a su abrazo_


	2. La boda de Katniss y Peeta

La boda.

La preparación tomo un par de meses pues Paylor y todo su séquito debían sincronizar sus agendas y extremar medidas de seguridad para trasladarse al distrito 12. Mientras tanto Peeta y yo no tuvimos tenemos mayores acercamientos. Effie estuvo a la cabeza de todo el evento aunque se sentido defraudada cuando se enteró que sería algo modesto sin derroches, no ha dejado de hablar de nuestro final feliz y como nuestro amor será inmortal.

Llegado el día de la boda sentí placer al comprobar que tal como exigió Peeta conseguimos una ceremonia sobria al estilo del 12 pero oficiada por Paylor en persona, y una modesta fiesta aunque con mucha comida traída del capitolio.

Peeta luce tan apuesto, casi tanto como en la entrevista con Ceesar y yo, pues me esforcé en comer durante el tiempo de preparación para ganar algo de peso y verme más saludable. Durante la fiesta hubo baile, fotos, preguntas sobre el futuro pero debo decir que lo más difícil fue el beso en la ceremonia, no nos habíamos tocado en siglos pero se sintió cálido y parecía real.

Luego de la boda nos hemos asegurado de dejarnos ver en público juntos un par de veces, incluso Haymicht organizo una sesión de fotos donde muestran lo felices que somos con nuestra vida de casados aunque en realidad casi ni nos miramos. Me siento muy triste sabiendo que nuevamente tiene que actuar de amante por mi cuando el parece que apenas tolera estar cerca de mí y ahora estamos casados… Qué ironía casados y durmiendo en diferentes casas desvelándonos por pesadillas.

Varios días después de la boda tarde en la noche, todo está muy oscuro y silencioso aun así no puedo dormir, cuando algo llama mi atención en la oscuridad, es Peeta. Lo veo allí, parado al pie de mi cama en la oscuridad, no sé cómo entro, solo siento temor de que sea una crisis y que llegue a atacarme mientras estay totalmente desarmada, y temo más por el que por mí, si yo muero mi sufrimiento acaba, pero el suyo al saber que me había arrancado la vida con sus manos lo destruirá por completo y el no merece eso, el merece ser feliz. Luego que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y puedo ver los suyos, no están llenos de furia sino de duda así que simplemente lo hice, sin decir palabras le hice espacio en mi cama y le extendí la mano, lentamente la tomo y se acomodó junto a mí.

Quizá eran los gritos desgarradores que dejaba salir producto de mis pesadillas que le atormentaban, o la necesidad de apaciguar sus propias pesadillas sosteniéndome en sus brazos lo que lo trajo hasta mí, lo cierto es que sentir sus brazos rodeando mi destruido cuerpo me devolvió a los primeros juegos, en aquella cueva, cuando sus brazos me hacían sentir fuera de nuestra horrible realidad, y a nuestro tour de la victoria cuando solo sus brazos eran capaces de darme noches de paz.

Dormimos juntos aferrados el uno al otro y por primera vez en más de lo que podía recordar tuve una noche libre de pesadillas, de gritos y de dolor, solo los brazos de Peeta me hacían sentir pequeña pero segura a la vez y en silencio me apretaba contra el para agradecerle.

Lentamente abrí los ojos en la mañana, solo para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Peeta mirándome, mejor detallándome, como si aún no pudiera decidir si soy una persona o un muto, pero al igual en la noche anterior no menciono una palabra. Él siempre sabía que decir, él siempre tenía sus ideas claras, él sabía lo que quería, lo supo cuando me escucho cantar la primera vez, lo supo cuando recibió una paliza para darme aquel pan y lo supo cuando no me dejo tragarme la nightlock en la ejecución de Snow. Entonces sentí tristeza por lo que el capitolio había hecho con él, lo habían reducido a un manojo de dudas e inseguridades, lo habían alejado de mi tal vez para siempre.

Como si no pudiera más con sus pensamientos abandono mi cama, mi habitación y mi casa. Me sentí sola otra vez pero un poco de esperanza me inundo cuando al cabo de un par horas alguien entro. Con mis fuerzas un poco renovadas gracias a la reciente noche de sueño me levante y baje las escaleras para encontrarme una cesta llena hasta el cielo de bollos de queso, esos que solo él sabía que eran mi debilidad, entonces supe que en algún lugar dentro de ese caos que era su cabeza él estaba ahí luchando regresar a mí.

Decidí que tendría que retomar mi misión de salvarle la vida, aunque fracase en sacarle ileso del vasallaje y ahora lo habían obligado a casarse conmigo, pero decidí esforzarme por hacer su vida un poco feliz tal vez eso le daría un poco de sentido a mi vida, finalmente estoy en deuda con él. Con esta determinación me vestí, salí de la aldea de los vencedores y fue hasta la el distrito, se me arrugo el corazón al ver que muchos habían vuelto y se esforzaban para rehacer su vida a pesar de todo el dolor que había corrido por esas calles de piedra. Pero yo solo buscaba algo, una idea, una pista de cómo debía empezar mi labor, entonces dando tumbos lo vi, a mí no tan querido pero siempre leal es mentor, ebrio como de costumbre pero extrañamente aseado.

Lo tome del brazo y sentí como el olor a licor casi me hizo llorar cuando gruño:

-Hola preciosa... vaya que estas excepcionalmente fea el día de hoy.

-Cuidado Haymitch, harás que me sonroje. – dije sarcásticamente pues sus comentarios no me afectan hace mucho.

-Se buena preciosa, no querrás provocarme un dolor de cabeza.

No fue hasta que llegamos a la aldea de los vencedores que me percate que estaba caminando con él, pero mi paseo por la aldea había sido tan poco productivo que no me preocupe por ello.

Al llegar a su puerta me invito a pasar haciendo una fingida venia, a la que respondí con una reverencia muy propia de las "señoritas" del capitolio.

-Anda preciosa, dispara, nunca vienes a mí por el placer de mi compañía.

-Te equivocas Haymitch, también he vendido a ti en busca de licor, recuerdas?

Esa risa entre gruñido y carcajada lleno el lugar, estoy casi segura que es lo más parecido a una muestra de alegría que ha visto este lugar en años.

Entonces recordé que si alguien podría entender mi deuda con Peeta era Haymitch, él también le había fallado y más él era la única persona en el mundo que le quería así que dispare

-Entonces, has hablado con Peeta? – en realidad quería saber si han hablado de mí.

- Que pasa preciosa problemas en el paraíso?- dijo con morbo.

-No te pases

-De que te preocupas te quedaste con el chico guapo después de todo.

- Tú sabes que ambos estamos en deuda con él, lo manipulamos, mentimos y le fallamos al abandonarlo en el Vasallaje- Logre ver como el licor bajaba de su cabeza cuando se acomodó en su silla y me hablo directamente

-Mira preciosa, yo sé hasta dónde llega mi culpa y comienza la tuya- Me acusa con su dedo.

-No niegues que te pasaste ahora con esto de la boda, solo quisiera saber cómo hacer que sea un poco feliz.

-Escucha yo solo se que lo hizo voluntariamente, quizá sería feliz si fuera real.

-A que te refieres.

-Vamos cariño tú me entiendes, hazlo real- hizo un movimiento de arriba y abajo con sus cejas que no entendí- sé que el dio el primer paso, ahora es tu turno.

Me sonroje, sabia el que habíamos dormido juntos?

-Pero no sé qué hacer -Me levanto de la silla de un salto ante mi desesperación.- no sé cómo ser buena con él. Tal vez sea mejor que me largue al bosque y nunca vuelva. Para que el me olvide y sea feliz.

-Qué tal si le das un poco de calorcito nocturno- Su risa cínica me asqueo!

Azoté la puerta tras de mí, dejando a mi mentor con la palabra en la boca, corrí a mi casa.

Me quede allí, pensando como que ¿le diera calor? Nunca hemos tenido esa relación, pues durante el vasallaje nos besamos constantemente, pero creo que era más que todo para las cámaras.

Dudaba si el vendría, sin embargo me asegure de dejar la ventana abierta como a el gusta dormir. Era bastante tarde, lo sé por la posición de las estrellar cuando el llego, un poco más confiado que la noche anterior. Entro y se acomodó en el espacio de la cama que había reservado para él. Pero a la mañana siguiente me sorprendió cuando al despertar en lugar de estarme escrudiñando con la mirada estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos fijos en el techo y lleno el espacio con su voz.

-No quiero que vayas al bosque, no es seguro que vayas sola- Cayo por un segundo antes de continuar- Quizá en poco tiempo podamos ir juntos, yo pintare y tu cazaras.

Se levantó tan rápido y me dejo sola, tan rápido que solo pude decir – Que?-

No sabia que estaba escuchando, quizá pasa demasiado tiempo con Haymitch, pero eso me dio una idea, por repulsivo que parezca, el parece confiar en Haymitch así que lo utilizaría a él para llegar a Peeta sin espantarlo.

Organice un festín bastante decadente si se veía desde afuera: nuestro ebrio mentor luchando contra su propio peso, Peeta y yo cenando un incómodo silencio, se me olvidaba que él era el que llenaba cada momento con las palabras correctas.

-Escucha si no me agrada la idea de ser su chaperón estando ebrio, esta falta de licor me va a matar Preciosa- Gruño- La próxima vez que quieran que participe de su tragicomedia, asegúrense de tener provisiones. Además ya están casados no necesitan un adulto presente.

La risa de Peeta resonó en todas las paredes, su gesto se relajó mientras reíamos ante la vergonzosa verdad de las palabras de nuestro mentor. Nada tenía sentido, era incómodo y raro.

No pude evitar sentir genuina felicidad cuando nos miramos con complicidad y seguimos riendo ante lo ridículo de todo esto.

-Te librare de él, lo llevare a su casa- hizo una pausa como si dudara de sus siguientes palabras-luego volveré, a dormir, si lo deseas.

-Lo deseo- me apresure a responder- Lo deseo- la segunda vez me sonroje.

-No me esperes despierta Preciosa- dijo imitando a Haymitch- La noche es joven.

Ese era el, gracioso e ingenioso.

No podría dormir aunque quisiera pensando en lo que dije. Pero antes que mi cara explotara de vergüenza el llego casi sin ruido, solo sus ojos azules muy abiertos mirándome, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en la cama y rodearme con sus brazos, y lo hizo así que simplemente me entregue a su abrazo.

Al otro día, un escándalo me saco de mi sueño, solo para darme cuenta que estaba sola en la cama.

-Despierta preciosa!- Grito un Haymitch sobrio, que puede llegar a ser más molesto que el ebrio.

-Este excepcionalmente fastidioso esta mañana- Le dije torciendo mis ojos.

- Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea, a mí y a tu pequeño amante trágico- dijo con ese alegre que no le queda- Apúrate o te lo perderás.

Abajo en mi casa me esperaban un Peeta ansioso y un Haymitch entusiasmando.

-Se nos ha ocurrido volver a ver vídeos sobre ustedes, para que recuerde como llegaron a donde estamos ahora.

-No!, no es buena idea- Grite- Y si los recuerdos brillantes vienen?

-Para eso estoy aquí Preciosa- Dijo Haymitch sacando el pecho- Ahora apresúrense que tengo dos botellas esperando en casa.

Fue más duro de lo que pensé, revivir todo lo que había pasado, como me obligaron a matar, a mentir, a jugar con Peeta y como él fue tan puro. Pasamos la mayor parte del día, el parecía interesado pero decidimos suspender cuando estábamos viendo las imágenes del vasallaje, vimos nuestro beso en la playa, ese que me dejo con hambre de más, la perla, y ese momento trágico cuando nos separamos. Pude ver que una chispa se encendía en el cuándo vio mis imágenes gritar su nombre en la arena con desesperación, antes que todo explotara.

-Que pasa malditos- grito Haymitch cuando encendimos la luz.

-Valiente chaperón- Dijo Peeta- habríamos hecho mil travesuras y él ni por enterado.

Se ruborizo, quizá al imaginarnos a nosotros tocándonos mientras nuestro mentor dormí, reímos con complicidad como si fuéramos amigos y me alegraba de poderle dar eso, amistad, aunque por un momento recordé la playa, el hambre y la palabra "travesuras" vino a mi mente. Creo que estaba roja porque la cara me ardía y tuve que dejar de mirarle.

Nuevamente el silencio que el rompió con una voz firme.

-Nunca quise que te vieras obligada a fingir todo eso- dijo con un gesto tan frio que me helo la sangre- yo solo abrí mi corazón en los primeros juegos luego sentí dolor a saber que era un engaño, pero se que hice lo correcto y fui fiel a mis sentimientos, trate de protegerte, por eso volví a la arena en el vasallaje, tu no me debías nada, sé que tuviste que hacer todo para que ambos viviéramos. Pero esto de la boda ha sido demasiado.

Sus palabras me arrugaron el corazón, el me sigue viendo como esa criatura malvada que solo lo utilizo para coronarse vencedora, recordé con dolor cuando una vez me dijo Para mi eres perfecta no sé si puedo lidiar con mi reflejo en sus ojos. En realidad soy manipuladora y calculadora? yo me di cuenta del juego a que Haymitch quería jugar, y solo seguí la corriente. Pero llego a ser más que eso, ni yo lo sabía hasta que Finnik me le hizo ver, a recordarme mi desesperación cuando el corazón de Peeta se detuvo y yo sentí que mi pequeño mundo se derrumbaba.

Entonces recordé el hambre en la playa del vasallaje y quise decirle que no todo era falso, que por un breve momento ante la mirada de todo Panem me lo sentí muy unido a mí. Me di cuenta que no tenía las palabras para expresarlo. Pero tenía la perla!

Me levante de un salto y corrí a mi habitación, busque entre mis cosas preciadas la perla que me había dado, con ella podría explicarle que él era para mí más de lo que creía, que él era la encarnación de la esperanza. Mi carrera debió espantarlo porque cuando regrese no estaba, solo estaba un inútil Haymitch gruñendo en mi sofá.

-Debes dar el siguiente paso- me repetía a mí misma, porque veía algo con claridad, ya no se trataba solo de él, se trataba de la egoísta necesidad de su cercanía lo que me impulsaba, el temor a volver a dormir sola lo que motivaba a hacer la siguiente movida.

Me arme de valor y fui hasta su casa, temiendo que no regresara a dormir a la mía, entre y no lo encontré, subí las escaleras y le encontré en su cama, algo inquieto pero no parecía tener intensiones de levantarse.

-Finnik y tú me quisieron matar en el vasallaje ¿Real o no Real?-dijo mientras se le dilataban las pupilas- ¿real o no real?- suplico.

-No real!- dije anticipándome a sus recuerdo brillantes- tu corazón se detuvo, yo no podía hacer nada y Finnik te revivió.

-Y que fue todo eso, todo ese llanto?- Me cuestionaba.

-Solo no quería perderte… Escucha no pensaras dejarme esperándote esta noche cierto- le dije intentando sacarlo de sus recuerdos- sería muy grosero de tu parte.

-Lo he pensado mejor Katniss- Dijo sin mirarme- Debemos avanzar y recuperar cada uno nuestras vidas, eso significa que debemos dejar de jugar a los amantes trágicos. No puedo simplemente estar casado contigo, dormir contigo y pretender que no es importante.

-Nadie juega aquí Peeta, si miras a tu alrededor ya no hay cámaras- me acerque a el- todo lo que queda ahora es real.

-Pero como estar seguro Katniss- dijo suplicando- antes yo llegue a pensar que lo era, sé que te amé desde que era un niño, tengo miles de recuerdos de cuando te observaba y anhelaba que compartieras conmigo ese amor juvenil.

-¿me amaste?- ¿por qué no me dijo "te amo"?.

-Con locura… luego en el trece- continuo, se podía ver la tristeza en su rostro- me mostraron vídeos de lo que hice por ti en los juegos, como luche con Cato por ti, como te besaba. Para ti algo fue real? Eso es lo que me tortura.

-Esto lo fue- Le acerque la perla- ese beso en la playa, que dejo con hambre de mas lo fue. Solo que ni yo lo sabía en ese momento.


	3. Dulces despertares

La noche

Salí de su habitación derrotada, ahora que mi mente empezaba a aclararse me empezaba a dar cuenta que no había marcha atrás. Él dijo "te amé", como si se hubiera acabado. Mi angustia fue mayor al pensar en el corto plazo, esta noche en la que volvería a la soledad de mi cama, a la desesperación de mis pesadillas.

Me metí en mi cama, tratando de reprimir mi llanto cuando la puerta se abrió, no imagino lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta mí, tuvo que luchar contra sus recuerdos brillantes, contra su resentimiento y su ego, solo para darme otra noche sin pesadillas, como podría yo pensar en abandonarlo, cuando el luchaba consigo mismo por mí. Las palabras de Haymitch resonaron en mi cabeza Podrías vivir cien vidas y no merecerlo.

Pero por mucho que nos aferramos el uno al otro el sueño no llego, pasamos horas en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

-Entonces cuéntame más sobre esta hambre- dijo y no podía ver su rostro pero podría jurar que se sonreía.

-Peeta yo… - no sabía que decir, jamás se lo había mencionado a nadie- solo lo sentí y en la cueva también, no sé explicarlo, solo quería más.

Como si hubiese sido lo que quería escuchar Peeta se acercó a mí y me beso, fue un beso tan sincero e intenso, lleno de ansias reprimidas, que no tuve más remedio que responder con dulzura.

Sus besos tiernos y eternos llenaron la noche, casi hasta el amanecer estuvimos besándonos, acariciándonos y confortándonos como si no supiéramos hacer más nada, por momento apoyábamos nuestras frentes solo para darnos cuenta que nuestros labios se reclamaban como si no encontraran paz separados. Por primera vez desde la playa, después de todo ese horror que vivimos sentí como el mundo perdía importancia y todo lo que podía sentir esa hambre que solo los labios de Peeta podían saciar.

No nos dimos cuenta en que momento llego la mañana, al parecer nos quedamos dormidos, todo lo que sé es que esta vez Peeta no huyo de mi habitación, al contrario lo encontré aferrado a mi como si fuese su tesoro más preciado. Yo hundía mi cara en su pecho como si pudiera perderme en él.

Los días se empezaron a escurrir rápidamente, con nuestra nueva pequeña rutina, todas las noches dormíamos juntos, no besábamos y confortábamos, alejábamos nuestras pesadillas y nos manteníamos a salvo, pero a la mañana siguiente él se iba no sin antes asegurarse de que tuviera bollos de queso recién hechos.

Pasaron muchos días hasta que me arme de valor y le pregunte con que llenaba sus días, esas eternas horas en las que no estábamos recostados en mi cama, me conto que está ayudando a reconstruir la aldea, y esta reconstruyendo la panadería de su familia. Pero en lugar de alegrarme solo pude sentir envidia, él estaba avanzando y yo aún no era capaz de salir de mi casa sin sentir que el peso del mundo me cuelga de la espalda.

Sus ataques ya casi ausentes se hicieron muy leves, algunas veces solo tensaba sus músculos, se quedaba callado por un momento apretando los ojos luego me miraba con una sonrisa diciendo estoy bien. Mientras que mis días malos aun aparecían, algunas veces me sentía físicamente incapaz de dejar la cama y me sentía muy triste después de despertar en los brazos de Peeta ante la posibilidad que algo malo le ocurriera por mi culpa.

El me alentó a volver a salir, y lo hice poco a poco, me di cuenta que podría hacer útil por la aldea, si cazaba las personas tendrían algo extra de carne fresca para llevar a sus bocas, también podría recolectar algunas plantas comestibles para darle sabor a la vida. Fue así como empecé a sentir que mi vida empezaba a tener más propósito. Quería dejar atrás ese maldito rol del Sinsajo, que en realidad solo fue una fachada, ahora sí podría hacer algo real para ayudar a mi gente.

También acepte tomar de vez en cuando las llamadas del locero del capitolio, se me ocurrió aquella idea de hacer un libro inmortalizando a todas aquellas personas que impactaron en nuestras vidas. Lo que más me gustaba de aquella terapia es que Peeta permanecía a mi lado mucho tiempo pues casi todas las páginas iniciaban con uno de sus pulcros dibujos.

Después de un par de meses de besos nocturnos, separaciones matutinas y sesiones de pintura vespertinas, de pasar de ser amigos de día y novios de noche, empezó a ser insoportable, tenía esta hambre creciendo dentro de mí, mientras cazaba y recolectaba en el bosque solo ansiaba la llegada de la noche y con ella los besos y la cercanía. Me puse a pensar en nuestra vida actual y me pregunte como se sentía el, por primera vez me descubrí dejando de lado mi egoísta necesidad de Peeta y quise saber si esto era lo que él quería.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que sin pensarlo mucho salí de mi casa muy temprano y me dirigí a la panadería de Peeta que ya estaba funcionando a media marcha, gracias al esfuerzo de la gente de la aldea y las influencias de Haymitch en el capitolio que se están encargando de mantener un flujo constante de materiales.

Cuando llegue allí no supe que decir, solo lo miraba, de una forma al parecer perturbadora, porque él me miraba como si temiese algo.

-Katniss… yo- Dijo dudoso- no me imagine verte por aquí.

-Yo estaba pensando que no había venido y quizá podría ser de ayuda- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, no se me dan las palabras.

-Y qué te parece si mejor dejamos todo esto y nos tomamos el día, para que me cuentes en realidad que te preocupa- Dijo el, seguramente noto que algo me preocupaba.

-Concretamente que propones, que nos escapemos al bosque y hagamos un picnik?- dije con incredulidad.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido Katniss, será como aquella vez en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento!- dijo tan entusiasmado que no fui capaz de negarme.


	4. Besos humedos

Húmedo atardecer.

Peeta se apresuró a reunir todo lo que se podría necesitar, comida, mantas, bebidas panes, muchos panes, mientras el preparaba las provisiones yo volví apresuradamente a mi casa y cambie mi ropa, quise ponerme algo ligero como lo que llevaba puesto aquel día en el capitolio, quise acercarme lo más posible a ese momento que fue tan perfecto que Peeta quiso congelarlo y vivir en el por siempre. Así hice, me puse una falda de un tono naranja atardecer de una tela suave y vaporosa con una blusa de un tejido muy suave que hacia juego.

-Estas lista Katniss?- dijo el entrando a mi casa- entre más pronto partamos mejor.

Pareció quedarse sin palabras cuando me vio, y yo me sonroje al ver su expresión, me miraba como si fuera la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida.

-En cuando cierres la boca podemos irnos- dije casi sin pensar y el rio como si le hubiera pillado babeando de verdad.

-Solo admiraba el color de tu vestido. Es tan bonito que te sienta hasta a ti.- dijo como si a no fuera consiente que mi aspecto es terrible.

Yo sabía que mi cuerpo estaba devastado, lleno de cicatrices y delgado por meses de casi no alimentarme, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor en el alma, mis aspecto era lo que menos me interesaba, solo quería traer un buen recuerdo con nosotros.

No eran más de las 8 de la mañana cuando llegamos al bosque, tome mi arco más para protección que por otra cosa, y empecé a caminar y Peeta me seguía, era mi lugar, el solo podía ser espectador, decidí que lo llevaría hasta el lago que compartí con mi padre, él era la única persona que merecía estar ahí, sabía que no profanaría ese lugar. El me seguía sin cuestionarme.

Cuando llegamos lo supo, supo que era el mejor lugar a donde podría haberlo llevado, enseguida preparo nuestro picnic. Comimos y nos recostamos en el prado, yo no me demore en acomodarme sobre su pecho y el no dudo en apretarme a él por la cintura, este hubiera sido otro momento para congelar y vivir en el si no fuera porque al atardecer una lluvia de pronto nos empapo.

Corrí hacia la pequeña cabaña que compartía con mi padre, ahí estaba como inocente de todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor. Me detuve antes de entrar, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que llevaba alguien allí por decisión propia.

-Este era su lugar me imagino- dijo el si pestañear, yo solo asentí.

-Que diría Gale si supiera que me trajiste Katniss- Dijo pero esta vez se escuchaba enojado.

-Peeta te equivocas, yo compartía este lugar con un hombre, y ese hombre era mi padre- Al decir eso la tristeza vino a mí.

-Lo siento, no tengo ningún derecho a hacer ese tipo de reclamos sin saber, además quien soy yo, sabía de antemano que Gale ocupaba el lugar que yo quería ocupar.-Dijo con una fingida tranquilidad- Esto fue una mala idea, en cuando deje de llover nos iremos.

Pero la lluvia aumentaba en lugar de cesar, como si mi padre quisiera que nos quedáramos, y no nos hubo más remedio que reanudar nuestro Picnic para no hacer la espera incómoda. Debió ser la comida deliciosa o la lluvia, la cabaña y el picnic que nos recordaba a la cueva de los primeros juegos donde disfrutábamos de nuestra inocente cercanía, porque terminamos así, abrazados, intercambiando besos y hablando de cosas ajenas a todo nuestro triste pasado.

-Katniss en el trece se rumoraba que ibas a presentar a Gale como tu nuevo amante trágico- Sonó mas a pregunta que a afirmación.- Y aquella vez que te pregunte sobre los besos me dijiste que el besaba mejor que yo.-Eso si fue un reclamo.

-Peeta… me dijiste cosas horribles, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tu actitud, me lastimabas.- Le replique- Y solo para que sepas no es cierto.

Su risa lleno el lugar, es como si quisiera saber que Gale no puede competir con él, aunque creo que lo entiendo a mí me gusto cuando me dijo que desde que teníamos cinco años soy especial y aunque muchas niñas bonitas pasaban por su vista yo siempre robaba su atención.

-Y qué hay de las pesadillas, al lado de Gale desaparecen?- se puso serio, tal vez por temor a la posible respuesta.

-No lo sé, quizá si algún llego a dormir con el te avisare- Se quedó en silencio pero dibujo una media sonrisa, así supe que eso disipó sus dudas.

-Katniss nosotros tostamos el pan ¿Real o no Real?- dijo esto cambiando el tema de conversación.

-No real Peeta, tu dijiste eso, pero no sucedió.

-Ya veo- dijo cerrando los ojos, tal vez tratando de poner en orden algún recuerdo.

-quiero decirte algo… yo también lo sentí Katniss, el hambre en la playa- Dijo con seguridad- Aunque no fue solo esa vez, yo te besaba con amor, pero esa vez fue especial, porque sabía que habías sentido lo mismo, solo lo supe.

Yo no sabía que decir, se supone que debía decirle lo que siento pero no sé qué siento de lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero, no puedo perderlo, no otra vez. No supe hacer otra cosa que sacarlo de sus recuerdos con un beso y fue como aquel beso, yo solo me deje llevar. Lo bese y sentí hambre. Nuestros besos se hicieron húmedos y parecía como si nuestras lenguas hubieran ensayado por años, porque estábamos sincronizados. Como si nuestros labios hubieran vuelto a su hogar, a donde pertenecen.

Tuve que detenerme en seco cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se movía solo y pretendía acomodarse sobre el de Peeta y eso es más de lo que podría permitir.

Peeta quiso aligerar la tensión de momento calentando nuestra comida en la chimenea que habíamos encendido. Tendidos sobre nuestras mantas saco unos bollos de pan y los puso sobre el fuego. Yo me senté junto a el mientras lo hacía.

Todo esto se sentía cálido, la lluvia, el fuego, el olor a pan tostado, la compañía de  
>Peeta. El retiro el pan del fuego y lo tomo en sus manos tratando de no quemarse mientras se enfriaba.<p>

-Míranos, tostando el pan finalmente- Dijo y rápidamente pude ver que se arrepintió enseguida, temiendo mi reacción.

Pero yo no pensé en apartarme, me quede mirándolo, sus ojos azules, sus brazos fuertes, su expresión y entonces entendí que esto era lo que yo quería, quería asegurarme que no lo perdería, quería estar segura que estaría conmigo y que el fuera mío, entonces hice algo que él no esperaba, deje caer todas mis defensas.

Le di un tierno y profundo beso y tome un pequeño trozo de pan tostado y lo acerque a su boca. El me miraba incrédulo, él sabía lo que significaba, yo estaba aceptado ser más que su amiga, más que su novia, tostar el pan significa juntos por siempre. Acepto el pan besando mis dedos.

Por unos segundos no hicimos nada hasta que el reacciono y tomo un trocito de pan tostado y lo acerco a mi boca, temiendo ser rechazado, pero por el contrario yo lo recibí y antes que su mano se alejara de mi la retuve contra mi barbilla y bese su palma, grande y firme como era él.

Empecé a cantar una canción de amor, con una voz tan dulce que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Yo tome otro trozo de pan y lo acerqué a su boca, el hizo lo mismo que yo, solo que esta vez en lugar de liberar mi mano tras besar mi palma la retuvo, y continuo besando, empezó por mi muñeca, luego el brazo, centímetro a centímetro dibujo una línea de besos húmedos desde mi mano hasta mi cuello.


	5. Calor corporal 18

Humedad

Con sus besos húmedos recorrió mi piel asegurdandose de cubrir cada centímetro visible de ella, luego llego nuevamente a mis labios y pude sentir su sabor, su dulce sabor. Mi piel se erizaba a su tacto y me hacía estremecer.

Peeta se detuvo por un momento para mirarme, quizá queriendo asegurarse que todo fuera real, me tomo por la cintura levantándome un poco del suelo y jalándome hacia su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir tan vulnerable pero adore esa sensación, es como sentir que puedo dejar de estar a la defensiva porque Peeta me protegerá en sus brazos. Juntamos nuestros labios, jugando con nuestras lenguas, explorándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Pronto mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, jalándolo un poco hacia atrás para separarlo de mi cuando necesitaba aire, solo que no resistíamos esa separación ni un segundo.

Nuestros besos estaban fuera de control sus brazos fuertes me apretaban contra el haciendo que sintiera un calor intenso en la parte baja de mis vientre donde nuestros cuerpos estaban más pegados. Irradiábamos calor creo que se podía ver el calor emamando des nuestros cuerpos perfectamente, pero no eran llamas falsas como en nuestra presentación como tributos era real. Todo en este momento es tan espontaneo, tan íntimo, tan real.

Sentí que esa parte entre mis piernas empezó a sentir calor también y ese calecería haciéndome ver que la ropa empezaba a estorbar. Las manos de Peeta parecían volverse locas, subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, llegando a mi cola, apretándome contra él, mientras su boca llenaba mi cuello de besos húmedos y mordiscos que me hacían gemir y causaba que pequeños impulsos eléctricos salieran de mi espalda y cuello llegando a mi vientre que sentía cada vez más hambre y calor.

Yo sabía a dónde íbamos, y me asustaba estaba muy nerviosa, pero no quería parar, no ahora que había descubierto que mi cuerpo podría sentir algo más que dolor, todo lo contrario esta sensación, esta electricidad que me recorre, este calor, no iba a detenerlo.

Peeta se detuvo y se separó de mí, claro que también se veía nervioso, como no estarlo somos dos adolescentes explorándonos, experimentando con las sensaciones de nuestros cuerpos. Busco mi mirada, como pidiendo autorización para hacer algo y allí estaba yo, con la boca entreabierta, jadeando, esperando que su lengua entrara de nuevo en ella, como se atrevía a hacerme esperar? no quise demorarlo más e hice lo más osado que he hecho en mucho tiempo, levante los brazos, autorizándolo, más bien retándolo a que sacara mi blusa.

Dejo salir una sonrisa pícara sonrisa mientras mi blusa caía al suelo, entonces su expresión cambio por completo, no pestañeaba como si no quisiera perderse nada, me miraba tan fijamente que me sentí insegura, se acercó y me ataco con sus besos mientras luchaba contra mi sujetador como si fuera su peor enemigo, cuando se deshizo de él dio un paso atrás para observarme nuevamente, su expresión era seria como si me estuviera memorizando.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza cuando me miraba así pero esta desapareció cuando sus labios pronunciaron una sola palabra.

-Perfección- dijo casi jadeando como si fuese un animal a punto saltar sobre su presa.

Pero fui yo quien se lanzó sobre él, como si le necesitase para vivir, lo bese con ansias, con intensidad, pero él se alejó nuevamente de mis labios, y empezó su descenso por mi cuello, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba como embriagada.

Mis pequeños gemidos subieron de volumen cuando sus labios y sus manos rozaron mis pechos por primera vez, ellos respondieron poniéndose duros como roca, y mi entrepierna respondió palpitando con más fuerza, como si quisiera escapar de mi ropa interior. Mis pechos que nunca habían sido tocados se estaban volviendo locos, los pequeños impulsos eléctricos que me recorrían me hacían vibrar, mi piel se erizaba a su tacto y mi entrepierna se encontraba húmeda como nunca.

Yo no entendía las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, solo sabía que tenía algo de dentro de mí que quería explotar y sabía que solo Peeta podría liberar eso que me oprimía haciéndome jadear y palpitar mí entrepierna. Quería sentirlo, quería que tocara cada parte de mí y yo quería tocar cada centímetro de su anatomía, así que tire de su camiseta exigiéndole que se deshiciera de ella, en seguida lo vi luchando por tres largos segundos en los que su malvada camisa se resistía a dejarnos continuar con nuestro encuentro.

Cuando por fin cayó al suelo sentí un gran alivio y ambos soltamos una risa nerviosa. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos enfrentado y vencido una camiseta nos hizo desesperar y también estaba esa molesta falda que sofocaba mi entrepierna, que en ese momento palpitaba tan rápido como mi corazón y la humedad ahí crecía cada vez más.

Peeta acaricio mi pecho, mi cintura y mi entrepierna por encima de mi falda, yo deje salir un gemido cuando sus manos llegaron allí. Arranco mi falda como si fuera papel, bajo mi panti y volvió a deslizar su mano por mi zona húmeda, lo que me hizo gemir y jadear, todo esto era demasiado para mí su mano que se movía en mi entrepierna, sus jadeos en mi oído, los besos y mordiscos en mi cuello, algo dentro quería explotar, liberarse, no podía respirar, así que lo deje salir, y la liberación fue como tocar el cielo, por mi cuerpo corría electricidad, electricidad pura.

Busque los suaves labios de Peeta, pero estos me recibieron con fuerza, sus besos me dejaban si aire, la forma en la que me apretaba me hacía jadear y quise más, mucho más. Quería ir al siguiente nivel, quería sentirlo y aplacar esta ansiedad que sentía en mi entrepierna.

Nunca mi imagine ver esta faceta de Peeta, lejos de aquel dulce chico que me abrazaba por las noches para protegerme estaba este hombre que me atacaba con todo ese deseo, me besaba como si quisiera arrancarme los labios y me apretaba como si quisiera que me perdiera en él.


	6. Fuego en la piel 18

Creo que a esto se refería el viejo borracho de mi mentor cuando me decía que le diera calor a mi esposo, este era el siguiente paso que debía dar. Peeta cree que soy muy pura además y que no hay una relación real entre nosotros sí que jamás intentaría arrancarme la ropa y tocarme como lo hizo por iniciativa propia. Por eso le di todo mi consentimiento para pudiera sofocarme con su lengua en mí boca, arrancarme los labios a mordiscos, morder mi cuello y mis pechos.

Con mucho esfuerzo me separe de él, sonreí pícaramente cuando me di cuenta que suplicaba por qué no lo hiciera, lo ignore y camine hacia la manta donde estábamos recostados antes, dejándolo ver toda mi desnudez, me sentí insegura mientras hacia el pequeño recorrido porque estaba completamente expuesta, mientras el parecía fuera de sí, su cara estaba enrojecida, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, me deseaba tanto que me hacía sentir hermosa y poderosa.

Me recosté de lado en la manta el me miraba fijamente mis ojos y camino hacia mí, se detuvo un momento y se llevó las manos al botón de su pantalón nuevamente pidiendo mí autorización y yo solo asentí levemente. En ese momento mis nervio aumentaron, por un segundo quise detener todo porque no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Además nunca había visto a Peeta completamente desnudo.

Su desnudez lejos de asustarme hizo mi entrepierna me hizo estremecer como si mi cuerpo lo reclamase, desde mi posición tendida sobre la manta él se veía más grande, el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en el, resaltando su pecho y su abdomen, todo él y su hombría se veía enorme, el parecía dios guerrero.

Se recostó junto a mí y empezó a recorrerme con sus dedos haciéndome vibrar, yo le imite, nos recorríamos con los dedos y la mirada, admirábamos nuestros cuerpos, llenos de cicatrices pero perfectos a los ojos del otro. Gemí cuando su dedo se deslizo a mi entrepierna y el no pudo resistirlo más y se lazo sobre mí. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y empezó a rozar con suaves movimientos su zona privada con la mía.

Gemimos y jadeamos al unísono, mientras sus roses se hicieron más rápidos, más largos, me besaba con pasión, en sus ojos veía deseo, su dureza se paseaba por todo mi intimidad, impregnándose de esa humedad que brotaba de mí y desearlo más.

El posiciono su dureza en la entrada de mi cuerpo, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en todo nuestro encuentro no habíamos dicho una sola palabra hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-No tiene que pasar más nada si no lo deseas- dijo con un rostro enrojecido por el deseo y una voz jadeante.

Yo no le dije nada, solo puse mis manos en su cola y la presione contra mí, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Lo único que quería en ese momento ser suya y sé que no vio duda en mis ojos porque inmediatamente intento hacerse camino dentro de mí con un movimiento brusco, pero mi zona nunca había sido penetrada así estaba muy cerrada y no le permitió el paso causándome dolor y mucho.

Pude notar su sorpresa al encontrarse con mi barrera, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, quizá pensaba que hubo alguien antes que él, pero me enfadaría después por eso, luego pude ver preocupación en su rostro ante mi gemido de dolor así que volvió a romper el silencio

-Katniss lo siento… estas segura… yo….- Dudaba al hablar- puedo detenerme... Yo no… No quiero lastimarte.

Yo no quería hablar, no podía, aun sentía una punzada por la fuerza con que intento entrar en mi pero no quería parar, no en este punto, solo deseaba que fuéramos uno y sentir más de ese dulce placer que me había negado hasta hoy.

Me levante un poco para besarlo, su beso fue tierno, pero luego cuando volví a presionarlo contra mí y me ataco con su lengua haciendo que mi entrepierna se humedeciera nuevamente y disminuyera la punzada de dolor, solo sentía una presión allí en donde me palpitaba.

Empezó a abrirse camino dentro de mí con suaves movimientos de vaivén, yo en ese momento solo sentía una presión muy fuerte en mi zona y sentía como palpitaba alrededor de la dureza de Peeta. El jadeaba y se estremecía mientras hacia ese movimiento y cada vez que salía entraba un poco más, hasta que sentí un dolor agudo. Deje salir un pequeño gemido de dolor y él se dejó caer sobre mí, como si sintiera más placer del que podría soportar, luego me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Jadeaba contra mis labios y podía notar como todo su cuerpo de estremecía por estar dentro de mí.

-Si quieres que pare solo dilo-

Negué con la cabeza y nuevamente me ataco a besos, mi entrepierna se humedeció aún más y el empezó a moverse, entraba y salía de mí haciendo que ambos estremecíaramos de pies a cabeza. Yo por mi parte sentía con cada movimiento una corriente que salía de ahí y recorría todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar y gemir y jadear, y desearlo más.

Al escuchar mis gemidos, empezó a embestirme con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. Sentía como la electricidad corría por mí desde esa parte que Peeta había penetrado.

-Katniss- dijo en todo de súplica entre jadeos y gemidos- Mírame- me ordeno y yo obedecí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos mientras gemíamos casi al unísono, cada vez que entraba y salía.

-Te gusta?- Dijo y esperaba que respondiera, estaba tan extasiada y sentía una presión en mi zona que no me dejaba respirar mi entrepierna palpitaba más rápido.

Quería decir Peeta me encanta! Pero no podía, solo pude articular su nombre arrastrando las letras. Creo que esa respuesta se satisfizo por dibujo una sonrisa un tanto retorcida y me embistió con una potencia sobrehumana, haciendo que ambos explotáramos.

Se quedó tumbado, con todo su peso sobre mí llenándome de besos y aun jadeaba contra mi boca, su cuerpo sobre el mío lejos de molestarme me gustaba, era como perderme en él, después de haber sido uno no quería que se separara de mí.


	7. Orgullosamente mio

Nuestra cueva

Nos quedamos dormidos desnudos y despertamos muy temprano en la mañana, hacia un poco de frio pues no había dejado de llover, así que Peeta se apresuró a arropare muy bien mientras me apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Alce la vista y me encontré con su sonrisa me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y dejo un beso en mi frente luego se levando dejándome ver su desnudez a plenitud. Debo decir que me sonroje al pensar en lo que hicimos y recordarlo hizo que mi entrepierna se humedeciera un poco.

-Katniss tienes que dejar de mirarme así o harás que me avergüence. Sé que soy atractivo pero merezco un poco de privacidad- Dijo con cinismo.

-Quien dice que eres atractivo?

-Tú lo dices.

-En tus sueños.

-Entonces en que estás pensando?- su gesto se puso serio- Me gustaría saberlo Katniss… que tengo que hacer para que compartas tus pensamientos conmigo, es decir estamos casados y anoche compartimos nuestra primera vez creo que merezco conocer tus pensamientos.

-Nuestra?- Es todo lo que pude procesar de toda esa verborrea sobre pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Nuestra- Afirmó- Eres la primera mujer con la que… que veo desnuda, bueno si omitimos a Johana- se le escapo una risa- Y sé que fue la tuya también.

-Yo pensé que muchas chicas habían recibido la pasión de Peeta, no me parecería raro, siempre te veía rodeado de ellas en la escuela.

-Tuve muchas oportunidades, pero sabes que soy un romántico y quería que fuera especial. Mi padre siempre me ponía de ejemplo a los tuyos así que yo decidí haría mi mujer a alguien que amara tanto como tu padre a tu madre… o como mi padre a tu madre- en su rostro pude ver algo de melancolía al recordar a su padre, pero rápidamente cambio de tema seguramente no quería arruinar el momento.

-Además solo tú te aparecías en mis sueños y me hacías despertar avergonzado- Me encanta esa sonrisa pícara- En cambio yo nunca pensé eso de ti... Quizás porque no podría soportar la idea de Gale haciéndote lo que yo hice.

-Peeta!

-Lo siento Katniss, tú tocaste el tema.

Sus declaraciones me avergonzaron, no podría creer que me estuviera diciendo que tenía pensamientos impuros conmigo. La sola idea me hizo avergonzar.

El me saco de mis pensamientos colocándome lo que aun existía de nuestra comida en mis piernas que desnudas. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo de la lluvia que llenaba nuestros oídos y así desayunamos envueltos nuestras sonrisas y miradas cómplices aunque empezaba a temer que nos quedaríamos sin alimentos cuando la lluvia ceso. Nos apresuramos a vestirnos cuando me di cuenta que mi falda estaba destruida, manchada y el botón había sido arrancado. Tuve que hacer magia para que se mantuviera en su lugar y Peeta no dejaba de reír mientras me veía.

-Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora voy a quedar denuda en cualquier momento.

Su risa me hacía enojar más. Pero el luego me compenso con un dulce beso. Ahora nunca podre estar enojada por mucho con él.

Salimos rumbo a casa tomados de la mano, fue como si saliéramos a un mundo diferente en que éramos marido y mujer aunque todos lo creían así desde que Peeta anuncio mi embarazo ficticio y bueno después de la boda formal , esta vez es diferente por fin yo había aceptado que quería ser suya y que el fuera solo mío y el caminaba con cierto aire de orgullo. En el camino conversábamos sobre escaparnos a la cabaña de vez en cuando y olvidar el mundo, finalmente ante los ojos de todo Panem somos mentalmente inestables así que podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea nos encontramos a Haymitch, a lo lejos le vi sentado en la entrada de mi casa cabizbajo y parecía preocupado pero a medida que nos acercábamos empezó a reír, tan fuerte que me irritaba.

-La próxima vez que escapen a hacer cositas de enamorados dejen una nota- Dijo con esa sonrisa retorcida- Y preciosa, por favor la próxima vez cúbrete el cuello antes de salir en público.

La vergüenza se apodero de mí y solté la mano de Peeta para correr a mi casa, él se quedó afuera solo escuche que reprendía a Haymitch y le pedía que no me avergonzara. Entro a la casa reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras yo me observaba horrorizada en el espejo, mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, mi ropa estaba sucia y tenía mordiscos y moretones en el cuello.

-Como te traviste a dejar que me vieran así. Ahora entiendo porque todos nos miraban y murmuraban.- Estaba tan enojada que gritaba y él estaba ahí reprimiendo su risa me enojaba aún más.

-Katniss no hay mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Además para mi estas hermosa y yo no me avergüenzo de lo que paso.

-Mira me voy a bañar y a peinarme y maquillar mi cuello, si cuando salga aun tienes esa sonrisa de tonto te juro que te vas a arrepentir.- Si, eso fue una amenaza y el solo se tapó la cara para ocultar su sonrisa.

Me metí al baño y creo que por primera vez en mi vida disfrute de la ducha. Mi encuentro con Peeta me abrió los ojos y desperté a todas estas sensaciones que mi cuerpo puede sentir y nunca antes me había permitido apreciar. Mi vida fue una lucha constante desde la muerte de mi padre, como podría distraerme con algo tan superficial como el agua corriendo por mi piel cuando tenía que esforzarme en llevar comida a mi mesa. Entonces recordé a Peeta, arrojándome ese pan, él pudo verlo, supo que necesitaba una mano compasiva aunque seguramente el nunca había pasado penurias por alimento.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que casi no alcance a escuchar que alguien llamaba a mi puerta justo cuando yo salía del baño. Me cubrí rápidamente con un vestido amarillo que fue lo primero que encontré. Al bajar me encontré con Peeta sosteniendo un papel en sus manos, no logre descifrar la expresión de su rostro así que me acerque.

-Que sucede? Quién era?- Le pregunte pero no tuve respuesta.

Alzo su vista, sus ojos dilatados me decían que algo no estaba bien. Di un paso atrás tratando de poner distancia temiendo que fuera una crisis de recuerdos brillantes pero él fue más rápido y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Trate de apartarme pero me sujeto fuertemente, él es más grande que yo, me tomo por sorpresa y estaba desarmada. En menos de un segundo estábamos en el suelo y él estaba sobre mí, intente tranquilizarlo con mis palabras pero parecía no escucharme, con una de sus manos atrapo mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza y no sabía qué hacía con su otra mano, trataba de ver con que arma me atacaría pero con todo su peso sobre mí no me podía mover y me faltaba el aire.

De pronto sentí una algo, algo que presionaba la entrada de mi intimidad, en ese momento me di cuenta que había arrancado mi panti, me miro con sus ojos llenos de furia y me ataco con un beso tan feroz y lleno de deseo que me humedecí de inmediato, libero mi boca para respirar y antes que pudiera decirle algo…. Ya estaba dentro de mí.

De mi boca salió un grito involuntario cuando toda su dureza entro en mí, con toda su fuerza, me dolió pero mi entrepierna palpitaba como loca y la electricidad ya corría por todo mi cuerpo, así que los gemidos empezaron a salir y nuevamente fue como si el mundo desapareciera.

Entraba y salía embistiéndome con tanta fuerza que yo solo podía gemir y jadear mientras él me miraba con esos ojos dilatados mientras gemía y jadeaba, cada vez que entraba y salía de mí.

-Katniss di mi nombre- Me ordeno entre gemidos- Dilo.

no podía, arrastraba las palabras entre gemidos.

-Eres mía- Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida- Mía.

Yo estaba extasiada, solo asentí y repetí su nombre una y otra vez sin que me lo pidiera.

Él se derramo dentro de mí y esa sensación me gusta, es cálida y sentirlo estremeciéndose sobre mí hizo que mi intimidad palpitara más rápido y explotando alrededor de él. Fue tan cálido y tan intenso que quede sin aire.

Me dio un beso muy suave y se separó de mí aunque yo no entendía nada, en un momento pensé que me atacaría y al siguiente estaba descargando todo ese deseo en mí. Se subió su pantalón, bajo mi vestido y me tendió la mano para que me levantara, mis piernas temblaban, mi entrepierna aun palpitaba levemente haciendo que mi piel se erizara y jadeaba.

-Era Gale- Escuche sus palabras pero no entendía.- Quería verte, te dejo esta nota, al parecer ahí dice cuál será el punto de encuentro.

-Gale?- aún estaba confundida

-Si Katniss, quiere verte, deberías ir, perece que tiene algo importante que decirte.

Con mis piernas aun temblando y completamente aturdida me dirigí a la puerta.

-No Katniss- Soltó una risa- así no, deberías subir y cambiarte- Me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Cambiarme?-Que me pasa actúo como retrasada.

-No volveré a dejar que te vean así, estas roja- susurro acercándose a mi haciendo que me sonrojara más- Además estas despeinada… y se nota que tus pechos están duros….- dijo pellizcando uno de ellos suavemente a través del vestido haciendo que una nueva ola de humedad llegara a mi entrepierna- estas jadeando y no tienes tu panti.. está en el suelo- susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

Estaba echa un desastre, pero quería más, en realidad con todo eso no me interesaba ir con Gale. Pero antes que Peeta pudiera continuar avergonzándome alguien llamo nuevamente a la puerta.

-Catnip!- grito Gale desde la entrada.

-Bueno parece que no pudo esperar, sube a prepararte mientras yo le digo que espere.

Obedecí sin pensar, Peeta había encontrado la forma de despojarme de mis objeciones. Rápidamente me vestí, me asegure de usar unos pantalones que no me pudiera arrancar nuevamente antes de lograr salir de la casa, y trate de cubrir mi cuello con mi cabello, no quería que Gale viera la prueba de mis actos, no es que me avergonzara pero no era de su incumbencia.

Me dirigí directo a la calle, los encontré a los dos mirándose en un silencio incómodo. Peeta tenía esta expresión de altivez en su rostro que siempre lo hacía ver más atractivo mientras Gale estaba serio.

-Catnip!

-Gale.

-Solo estaré unas horas, quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-Pues estoy bien.

-Quisiera que camináramos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, claro si Meelark lo permite- eso sonó mas a reto que a pregunta.

Peeta tomo mi mano y la acerco a su babilla para plantar un beso en la palma recordándome el día anterior. Esto me hizo sonrojar.

-Ohh no… Yo no puedo prohibirle nada, solo me gusta cuidar de ella- Dijo sin soltar mi mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Tanto que a veces se me olvida que Katniss sabe cuidarse sola… y sabe lo que le gusta- dejo salir esa sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien…. Entonces sígueme Catnip.

-Por cierto Gale – Agrego - Prefiero que me llamen Peeetaaa- lo dijo imitándome, casi gimiendo.- Peetaaagg


	8. Peeta ¿Me amas?

Peeta nos dio la espalda, se notaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero no puedo negar que esa seguridad lo hacía ver más atractivo. Por supuesto que Gale no entendía nada, pero yo sé que a Peeta no le interesaba lo que este pensara, quería asegurarse que en mi reunión con Gale solo tuviera mi mente en él, que pensara en nuestra intimidad, en cómo me hizo gritar, gemir y que solo podía decir su nombre mientras estaba dentro de mí.. y lo logro. Durante todo el camino seguí a Gale de cerca pero solo tenía la mente las horas en la cabaña, en las manos de Peeta, en su lengua y su dureza penetrándome con fuerza. Me estaría convirtiendo en una especie de pervertida?

-Escucha se que falle protegiendo a tu familia, pero puedo protegerte a ti.

-De que hablas?

-Hablo de retomar nuestro plan, escapar al bosque, vivir allí, cazar y tal vez algún día tener hijos. No tienes que vivir esta farsa del matrimonio menos ahora que se rumora que en el capitolio no están complacidos con tu papel de esposa feliz.

Sus palabras me desubicaron, este es el Gale que daba la vida por la revolución, ofreciendo dejar todo de lado por mí, no puedo negar que me conmovió. Pero no entendía nada, Gale hablando de vivir juntos, tener hijos, nosotros nunca llegamos a tener esa relación, él tampoco quería esa vida acaso había cambiando de opinión y quería vivir en paz. Es lo que yo tanto deseaba, que Gale dejara de pensar en guerra, que dejara de lado su odio y pudiéramos empezar a vivir sin miedo y sin rencores.

Pero por que no me hacían feliz sus palabras. Porque no es lo que yo quiero. Ya no quiero huir no después de todo lo que he perdido en esta guerra. Si algo me amenaza reuniré las pocas fuerzas que me queden y lo enfrentare, pero ¿junto a quién? Gale…. No, Gale no!, junto a Peeta, no podría simplemente huir y dejarlo, no ahora que lo recupere, aunque en realidad no me preocupo por él, sé que si algo lo amenaza él se puede defender solo además esta nuestro borracho mentor que lo quiere como familia, sino por mí.

Por primera vez todo fue claro, sé que mi felicidad esta solo en los brazos de Peeta, el representa la esperanza de una vida nueva, a través de sus ojos puedo ver el mundo diferente. En algún momento me había llegado a preguntar a mi misma qué hubiera pasado si Gale hubiera regresado al distrito conmigo luego que todo acabo, pero ahora lo entiendo, estaríamos sumidos en la oscuridad aferrándonos uno al otro unidos por el odio esperando encontrar rastros de los niños que éramos cuando nos ayudábamos mutuamente a sobrevivir, estaríamos sobreviviendo, mientras que junto a Peeta siento que puedo vivir.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Gale, pero yo no iré a ninguna parte.

-Katniss no lo hagas, es la única opción que tienes para sobrevivir sin que te vuelvan a poner en peligro.- me dijo suplicando.

-Aun así me quedo.

-Te quedas a cuidar del panadero- su tono despectivo me molesto.

-No me quedo a vivir mi vida con Peeta, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que venga la enfrentaremos juntos.

-Ya veo, finalmente lo has elegido a él.

-Creo que siempre ha sido el.

-Pero Katniss si te quedas ambos estarán en peligro.

-Estaremos en peligro en cualquier lugar.

-Si es tu decisión.

-Lo es!

-Entonces tendré que pensar en una nueva estrategia.- La expresión de su rostro denotaba decepción- Me tengo que ir, espera mis noticias… Por cierto, dile al panadero que esos moretones son una medida exagerada, igual todo el mundo sabe que están casados y duermen juntos solo necesitamos sumar uno más uno.

Regrese a casa sola, estaba preocupada por la nueva información que trajo Gale. Ahora que sabía… estaba segura de que mi lugar es con Peeta, que lo amo y quiero compartir mi vida con él, me sentía invencible, sentía que era capaz de todo por nosotros. Pero no podría soportar la idea de que le hicieran daño por mí

Entre a casa buscando a Peeta, deseaba refugiarme en sus brazos pero no lo encontré, el temor de que se hubiera marchado resentido por mi partida con Gale me invadió, estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose por mi espalda.

Iba a darme vuelta cuando sentí que me tomaron par la espalda, con fuerza. Sé que es Peeta pero no puedo evitar sentirme demasiado vulnerable cuando me toman por sorpresa. Rápidamente se aferra a mí sin decir una palabra y empieza a acariciar con sus manos firmes mi espalda, mi torso y mis pechos por encima de la ropa, por lo menos esta vez estoy segura que no es un ataque de recuerdos brillantes.

-Volviste rápido Katniss- susurro en mi oído.

-Quería verte pronto.- Mi voz ya sonaba jadeante.

-Como te fue en tu paseo con Gale?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- no quería arruinar el momento hablando de aquello que me había asustado tanto.

-Sobre que no quieres hablarme Katniss?- Me dijo acariciando el cabello- Acaso Gale hizo algo impropio.

-No… nada de eso.

Suspire, quería decirle pero este tipo de cosas pueden desencadenar un ataque y solo conseguiría ponerlo en peligro. Me encere en mi mente por un momento, imaginando que peligros nos aguardan ahora que el nuevo gobierno no está feliz conmigo. ¿Y si se les ocurría unos nuevos juegos? lo resistiríamos, los últimos casi nos destruyen. Como pude haber sido tan tonta creyendo que viviría feliz, la felicidad si no lo merezco.

Pero no puedo pretender retener a Peeta a mi lado y arrastrarlo conmigo a cualquiera que sea mi destino fatal Sabia que no duraría me dije a mi misma. Decidí que lo mejor es alejarlo del ojo del huracán. Me senté frente a él y le di un largo discurso sobre el destino y los deseos del corazón, tratando de explicarle que la visita de Gale me había abierto los ojos, que estar juntos es un error y que es mejor que no nos veamos más, incluso hable de dejar el distrito.

Pensé que lloraría o bueno por los menos estaría triste pero en su rostro se dibujó una mueca como una especie de media sonrisa, su expresión es de incredulidad. ¿En dónde había fallado mi acto?

-Nunca has sabido mentir Katniss.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, me di cuenta que todo esto es un error, ni siquiera sé porque me deje hacer todo eso- Su rostro se tornó un poco rojo, un mezcla entre rabia y desesperación.

-Porque me amas Katniss.- Como puede decir eso, yo no se lo he dicho pero es cierto, por eso prefiero poner distancia entre nosotros en lugar de ponerlo en peligro.

En ese momento rompí en llanto y todo mi teatro se vino al suelo, él se acercó a mí y me atrajo a su pecho donde trato de consolarme.

-Lo que sea que te hizo Gale me la pagara.- yo negué con la cabeza.

Está bien ahora que no tenía posibilidad de que Peeta se alejara de mi tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero por seguridad de ambos debía ser en presencia de Haymitch.

-No espera, busca a Haymitch... hazlo ya!

Peeta salió de la casa a toda prisa y volvió con nuestro borracho y apestoso mentor.

Les conté las últimas noticias sobre los temores del gobierno hacia la inestabilidad política del Sinsajo, Haymicht solo asentía mientras escuchaba y Peeta me acariciaba una de mis manos.

-Está bien dame un par de días para averiguar cómo puedo salvar ese lindo trasero tuyo, otra vez.- gruño Haymicht.

Acto seguido salió de mi casa no sin antes hacerme sonrojar señalando uno de los moretones de mi cuello. Ese hombre es capaz de enloquecerme solo con su presencia.

-Así que rechazaste la oferta de Gale.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que escuchaste?

-Es lo que me importa, lo demás veremos cómo solucionarlo

-Estas en peligro nuevamente por mi culpa.

-Estoy contigo y tú decidiste estar conmigo y no con Gale… Por ti estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo… siempre lo he hecho- la seguridad en su vez me dio el valor para preguntar algo que me estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Me amas Peeta… igual que antes?

-No.

Me dijo que no, sin pensarlo dos veces, como podía, pero no tiene sentido si no me ama porque quiere quedarse conmigo aunque corre peligro.

-No te amo como antes Katniss- entendió que necesitaba una explicación- Antes te amaba con un amor infantil, es decir eras la niña más hermosa que había visto y el hecho que parecías ser la única niña que no se interesaba en mi ni en ningún otro chico me volvía loco y no tuve más remedio que caer rendido ante te. Para mi eras perfecta.

-Era?

-Si eras, no me malinterpretes me haces inmensamente feliz ahora que no eres inalcanzable que puedo tocarte, hacerte mía y que tú también me amas.

-No me has respondido

-Claro que sí, te estoy diciendo que no te amo como antes con ese amor infantil, Ahora te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, porque así lo decidí, te amor a pesar que no eres perfecta por eso estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo si eso significa estar contigo.

Sus palabras me llenaron el alma, ahora Peeta no solo está seguro de que me ama sino que sabe que yo a él también, aunque no sea capaz de decirlo. Mis ojos se humedecieron y mientras que Peetaa se apresuró a llenar de besos mis mano, luego mis mejillas y toda mi cara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados cuando casi por instinto empezamos a acariciarnos y besarnos. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar así que gentilmente Peeta se deshizo de mi ropa y yo torpemente de la suya, estaba un poco nerviosa pero lo deseaba tanto que me olvide de todo. Subimos a la habitación dejando la ropa olvidada en la sala, nos recostamos en la cama y nos fundimos en un dulce, dulce beso.

Peeta recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo con sus besos y yo acaricie cada centímetro del suyo, no había prisa, no había nada más en nuestras mentes que la necesidad de sentirnos el uno al otro, la primera vez fue placentera experimentar, pero ahora es mágico. Es como si dejáramos de ser dos para ser uno. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron y puedo decir que en este momento, en este lugar me siento plena y tengo la certeza que nunca más poder sentirme completa lejos del cuerpo de mi novio, mi esposo, mi chico del pan. En este momento no le temo a nada, no siento nada más que este placer que me inunda.

Me quede recostada sobre su pecho mientras nos acariciábamos en silencio, yo podría acostumbrarme a esto, ser embestida por Peeta, luego hacer el amor y luego dormir abrazados y desnudos. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando algo me puso en alerta, un ruido extraño, me disponía a levantarme para investigar su origen cuando un retorcijón en el estómago me lo revelo. Tenía hambre.

Mi estómago empezó a hacer ruidos delatores y vergonzosos, trate de levantarme sin despertar a Peeta pero al parecer mi estómago tenía otros planes, el me miro con sus ojos azules y soltó una carcajada burlona que me hizo sonrojar.

-No tiene gracia!

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de reír?


	9. Amantes tragicos

Mi felicidad no podría ser expresada con palabras ya que en pocos minutos Peeta me sorprendió con unas ricas creaciones rellenas de cordero y queso que horneo mientras yo estaba con Gale quizá para aliviar la tensión de la espera. Es increíble como después de sentirte tan completa al unir tu cuerpo al de tu amante tu estomago ruge para recordarte que no solo se vive de amor.

-Entonces que haremos con los días de tranquilidad que nos quedan, antes que Paylor decida qué hacer con nosotros?- le dije tratando de sonar calmada mientras comíamos.

-No lo sé, solo quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me quede contigo.- dijo sonriendo, yo le correspondí la sonrisa y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Eso hicimos, Peeta solo me dejaba por cortos intervalos para inspeccionar el estado de la panadería mientras que yo definitivamente deje de salir a cazar sola, solo me dirigía al bosque en compañía de mi esposo.

Comenzamos a hacer cosas que no habíamos hecho nunca, nadábamos desnudos en el lago, nos pasábamos días enteros recostados en la cama, empezamos a experimentar con nuestros cuerpos todo lo que se nos ocurría incluso poníamos en práctica cosas que Peeta alguna vez había escuchado de sus amigos de la escuela y sus hermanos. Es increíble cómo una vez que te despojas de tus inhibiciones la primera vez todo se vuelve tan espontaneo, pues pasamos de ser dos esposos ficticios que dormían en casas separadas a dos amantes apasionados que no soportaban la mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Por momentos olvidábamos que había un peligro inminente asechándonos, aunque aún contábamos con Haymitch que no se había distraído como nosotros, después de nuestra última conversación partió al distrito 4 donde se encontraba temporalmente trabajando Cressida, para tratar de obtener información oficial desde alguien muy cercano a la presidente pero de nuestra entera confianza. Hemos recibido un par de llamadas suyas con mensajes en clave queriéndonos decir que tiene algo que contarnos pero debe ser personalmente aunque ignoramos cuando planea regresar.

Aunque Haymicth no suena preocupado en sus llamadas los informes de Gale son otra historia, me ha estado contando sobre una especie de transformación que está sufriendo todo el gabinete o como yo le digo el sequito de Paylor, al parecer está reduciendo los salarios y trasladando a lugares remotos o en el mejor de los casos removiendo de sus cargos a todo aquel que en su momento fue cercano a Coin, al parecer ninguno de ellos es digno de confianza en la actualidad. Entre ellos podría estar Gale. Dice que más que su posición le preocupa que las condiciones de su familia vuelvan a ser precarias además que si le envían lejos no podrá protegerme.

Peeta y yo mientras tanto seguimos aguardando pacientemente nuestro desenlace cualquiera que este sea evadiéndonos de la realidad en nuestro pequeño mundo privado donde solo existe la comida, la intimidad de nuestra casa, las caricias, los arrebatos apasionados de mi amante y las noches en que solo nos dedicamos a hacer el amor hasta casi el amanecer.

El domingo de la tercera semana de ausencia de Haymicht, Peeta me dejo dormida sola en la cama a mitad de la tarde, al poco tiempo me desperté y sentí un poco de pánico al no encontrarlo, creo que ese miedo de perderlo en cualquier momento no desaparecerá nunca, me levante a toda prisa a buscarlos cuando descubrí que estaba en la habitación que era de mi madre y que ahora había convertido en una especie de estudio para pintura. Me deslumbro lo que estaba plasmando en el lienzo, éramos nosotros, besándonos, sentados a la orilla de la playa, besándonos en el vasallaje, pero lo realmente hermoso con respecto a la imagen era el perfecto atardecer en el fondo donde se apreciaba un cielo adornado con distintos tonos naranja que se reflejaba en el agua mientras nuestros labios se unían.

-Peeta lo odio- es hermoso es cierto, pero no puedo evitar repudiar todo recuerdo de los juegos, en especial del vasallaje donde lo perdí.

-Es que lo recordé, cada detalle, pues se lo que paso porque he visto las imágenes y eso me ha traído vagos recuerdos pero hoy mientras dormitaba recordé la sensación cálida de ese beso y no pude dejar de pintarlo.- Su ojos brillaban mientras hablaba, creo que le hace feliz recordar.

Yo tome uno de sus pinceles y me acerque al cuadro como si fuera a rayarlo, el me observaba temeroso.

-Pues creo que tu mente te traiciona, porque el chico en el cuadro es muy apuesto y tú tienes un defecto aquí- le roce la nariz con mi pincel.

-A si? Pues esta chica definitivamente no tiene ese feo ceño fruncido.- se burló mientras manchaba mi frente con el suyo.

-Pues este chico tiene unos labios mucho más besables.- roce sus labios con mis dedos.

-Mmmm bueno ahora que lo pienso creo que si hay un error.

-¿Error?

-Si veras necesito que te quites la blusa.

-¿Hmm?- Antes que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba haciéndolo el

-Es por el bien del arte, es que en esos días no conocía el tamaño y forma exacta de tus pechos. Debo practicar!

Peeta empezó a embadurnarme con pintura mi pecho y todo el torso y yo solo me deje llevar, me recosté en un sillón mientras mi torso desnudo era convertido en una especie de obra de arte. Las pinceladas eran alternadas con roces de sus dedos haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera con cada contacto. La expresión de Peeta no tiene comparación, tiene ese mismo ceño fruncido de cuando se concentra, pero sonrojado y con la respiración acelerada dejando salir fuertes suspiros cuando usa sus dedos para deslizar pintura sobre mis pechos.

Ya estaba ansiosa por llegar a la parte donde el resto de mi ropa desaparece pero Peeta parecía muy concentrado dibujando una espiral en mi vientre.

-Katniss cuando crees que sabremos.- su mirada volvió a brillar causándome curiosidad.

-¿Saber exactamente qué Peeta?

-Si estas embarazada- sus palabras me dolieron como una puñalada y me levante rápidamente cubriéndome el pecho poniéndole fin a nuestro jueguito.

-Peeta es imposible que yo esté embarazada- su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿Cómo que imposible? Tu eres consiente que eso sucede cuando las personas hacen el amor son ninguna precaución.

-Peeta en el hospital del trece me suministraron un anticonceptivo de larga duración, no querían que el Sinsajo volviera a quedar embarazada de su amante trágico porque ese estado es peligroso para un soldado.

-Pero ese embarazo fue falso.

-Así es pero no todo el personal médico lo sabía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- en su rostro y en su voz se percibía una profunda decepción.

-Cinco años.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron?

-Al parecer es parte de su protocolo, además me siento muy feliz ahora de que así fuera porque Peeta… yo nunca podría traer un hijo a este mundo.


	10. Sin alas

En el momento en que le dije que nunca tendría hijos no imagine las consecuencias. Sus músculos se tensaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y empezó a apretar la mandíbula, es un ataque.

Yo sabía que Peeta es un hombre de familia, el admiraba a su padre y es de suponerse que antes quisiera tener una familia como la suya, dentro de los estándares del distrito ellos eran privilegiados, nunca pasaron penas por comida y nunca tendrían que anotarse por teselas así que era menos probable que sus hijos fueran a los juegos, aunque la suerte no estuvo del lado de Peeta. Pero no entiendo como ahora después de lo que hemos visto, lo que hemos vivido, ahora que sabemos que nunca nos dejaran vivir en paz aun desea tener hijos.

Su palabras me dolieron, porque quizá todo sea cierto, si Peeta no hubiera estado involucrado conmigo quizá su familia habría sobrevivido, siempre lo he usado para mis fines y si tuviéramos hijos también acabarían muertos prematuramente por mi culpa.

-Nada de esto es real! Nada es real! Eres un muto asqueroso!... me utilizas para hacer que todo explote… mataste a mi familia… ahora vas a matar a mis hijos!

Salí de la casa trataba de pensar donde esconderme porque no puedo lidiar con la verdad de sus palabras y me tropecé con Haymicht, hace mucho no me hacía feliz verlo.

-Lindura que pasa con el pecho decorado?- había olvidado la ponerme la blusa que llevaba en la mano.

-Es Peeta tiene un ataque.- solo eso logre decir cuando el salió por la puerta y casi me alcanza de no ser por Haymicht que se lanzó sobre él.

-Mataste a mi familia… mataste a mis hijos- me gritaba.

Haymicht lo sujetó mientras me gritaba que me quitara de su vista, así que corrí a la apestosa casa de mi mentor tratando de entender que sucedió, ¿qué desato este ataque?, el recuerdo del vasallaje o la afirmación de que Peeta a mi lado nunca tendrá hijos.

Estaba desesperada, aturdida y sentía un dolor profundo, no entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de dañarlo, pensé lo hacía feliz pero ahora rebuscando en mi mente entiendo que definitivamente todas las personas que me rodean están destinadas a un destino fatal, mi padre que murió en una mina mientras trataba de alimentarme, mi amiga Magde, mi aliada Rue, mi compañero de Finnik y mi hermana Prim. Todos ellos sufrieron por mí y finalmente encontraron una muerte trágica e injusta… lo mismo le esperara a mi esposo.

Estoy tirada en suelo abrazando mis piernas cuando Haymicht entro a su casa, se veía cansado y desesperado.

-¿Como esta?- le pegunto en el acto.

-No mejor que tú.

-No es momento para tus comentarios- le grite- ¿como esta?

-Cómo crees que esta, avergonzado, triste, decepcionado, abatido, tu entiendes que no es su culpa ¿cierto?

-Yo lo sé, él es quien se sigue culpando cuando esto pasa.

-Debo preguntar qué ocurrió, pues a juzgar por tu lo que veo puedo saber que no alcanzo a ocurrir.

-Le dije que nunca tendríamos hijos, pues que yo nunca tendría hijos.

Pensé que Haymicht me regañaría pero en lugar de eso me abrazo de una forma paternal acariciando mi cabello. Yo sé que él me entiende por qué a pesar que no nos soportemos somos muy parecidos, él sabe lo que es luchar por sobrevivir y que no se puede condenar a una criatura inocente a llevar la misma vida tuya, estoy segura que esa es la razón por la cual nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos siendo un vencedor tendría los medios para hacerlo, pero con la sombra de Snow y sus propios demonios persiguiéndolo y después de lo que le hicieron a su familia el debió haber decidido que no condenaría a una sola persona más a perecer con él. Esto es algo que yo también decidí hace mucho tiempo por razones similares, nunca sería capaz de tener un hijo que luego fuera escogido como tributo y ahora que me he convencido que yo nunca seré libre no estoy dispuesta a tener un hijo cuyo destino será ser un lacayo de cualquiera que sea nuestro esclavista o perecer a mi lado.

-Escucha dale un poco de espacio él tiene que poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Yo no quiero darle espacio, quiero que vayamos a casa.

-Tranquila nadie te lo va a robar al galán… deja que despeje su mente y regresara para dormir.

Pero Peeta no llego a la hora de dormir, yo me revolcaba de dolor en nuestra cama, acariciaba mi vientre donde aún se veía rastros de las figuras que Peeta dibujaba, pero estaba sola con ese vacío en el pecho. Pase la noche entre el insomnio y las pesadillas, pesadillas en las que mato al padre de Peeta con una flecha en su ojo.

La mañana me sorprendió con los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo entero me pesaba no tenía fuerzas para moverme pero escuche pasos y murmullo dentro de mi casa así que tuve que levantarme, escaleras abajo el murmullo se convirtió en un escándalo ya que mi sala estaba invadida, Cressida, Haymicht, mi querido equipo de preparación, unos tres camarógrafos y dos personas más de apoyo.

-Haymicht?

-Hola preciosa… no amaneciste precisamente bella hoy, por suerte para ti yo pienso en todo- me señalo al equipo de preparación que inmediatamente me vieron empezaron a revolotear como pajarracos, me alegra ver que han recuperado su esencia.

Me separo de mi equipo de preparación para alcanzar a Haymicht que estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Sigo esperando una explicación

-Escucha todo lo que necesitamos es que muestres simpatía por el gobierno, hemos organizado una pequeña entrevista en vivo donde espero que deslumbres con tu elocuencia.

Haymicht me toma del brazo y me hace caminar a la cocina.

-Escucha cielito, me pediste que te ayudara a mantener el muchacho a salvo y eso hago, si el gobierno quiere tu apoyo para asegurar la simpatía de las masas eso les daremos, si quieren un matrimonio feliz eso les daremos, así de simple.- su tono nada conciliador me indico que no tengo opciones- ahora mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo porque no pase tres semanas sobrio organizando todo esto para que lo eches a perder con tu ya famoso buen humor.

Sus palabras terminan con la poca fuerza que queda en mi cuerpo, hasta cuando, hasta cuando seré manipulada, usada y traicionada, ya he perdido suficiente en esta guerra de la que nunca quise ser el símbolo y ahora corro peligro de perder a Peeta otra vez ¿qué harán con nosotros si no complacemos al público? Fusilarnos o matarnos "accidentalmente" o mejor aún quizá seamos asesinados por "algún seguidor de Snow que nos acecha en busca de venganza.

Haymicht me regresa a empujones a la estancia donde se encuentra mi equipo de preparación, ellos que en su momento llegaron a tomarme cariño a pesar que en sus mentes Capitolinas eso estaba prohibido, como puedo ser grosera con ellos cuando ellos has perdido tanto como yo, aunque a diferencia de Cinna estar de mi lado les valió conservar su vida. Ellos elogian la longitud que ha alcanzado mi cabello, lo redondas que se ven mis caderas gracias a la buena alimentación hasta que terminan conmigo.

-¿Cómo enfrentare eso sin Peeta?- resoplo para mí misma solo con la esperanza de mantenerlo con vida acepte ser el Sinsajo… solo tomada de su mano seré capaz de volver a serlo.

-Otra cosa, en lo que al público concierne Peeta viene llegando de un viaje, estaba en algún lugar donde ayudó a otras personas a reconstruir sus aldeas, mientras que el Sinsajo como la esposa feliz que es lo espera en casa.- mi cara debe reflejar desesperación porque Haymicht intenta calmarme con otro comentario- tranquilla llegara a tiempo para la entrevista.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Entrevista?- le cuestione con rabia- pero que no ves que Peeta no se encuentra en condiciones de ser entrevistado. Además no sé qué esperas obtener entrevistándolo ahora que empezó a odiarme… otra vez.

-Cariño el quiso regresar anoche mismo, pero yo se lo impedí- no puedo creer su cinismo- es para que se vea más real su reencuentro.

-Eres un maldito traidor!- mi grito opaca incluso el parloteo de mi equipo de preparación y todos en el lugar se quedan congelados.

-Enamorados- susurra mientras me empuja a la calle.


	11. Quédate conmigo

No puedo evitar revivir eso momentos previos a tour de la victoria cuando me vi obligada a fingir estar enamorada de Peeta, hoy cuando lo vi al igual que aquella vez corrí hacia el como si no soportase la distancia entre nosotros, me arroje a sus brazos abiertos pero a ahora él tiene totalmente dominada su pierna artificial y no perdió el equilibrio, menos mal porque esta vez no hay nieve que amortigüe el golpe, me sujeta por la cintura y me da vueltas en el aire, reí como lo hace una niña tonta en brazos de su padre porque con eso puedo comparar la sensación de estar en el aire sujetada por mi esposo, me siento pequeña y frágil pero a la vez siento que nada me puede dañar. Nos fundimos en un beso tan intenso que me hace enrojecer, solo pase una noche lejos de su cuerpo y siento tanta sed de el como si hubiesen sido mil noches.

Cuando reacciono me doy cuenta que las cámaras están sobre nosotros y el personal a cargo están casi llorando mientras nos señalan y hacen comentarios entre ellos y no los juzgo siempre han hecho de nuestra relación un circo ¿por qué han detenerse ahora?

-Corten!- toma el mando Cressida- ahora por favor entren que volveremos al aire en 5 minutos y debemos retocarte Katniss.

Yo no estoy dispuesta a soltar la mano de Peeta que tengo aprisionada, tengo un caos de sentimientos, estoy eufórica por volver a tenerlo cerca, contrariada por toda esta situación y confundida por su actitud, además de dejarse tomar de la mano no ha mencionado otra palabra.

No entiendo nada, Haymicht me dijo que quería volver a casa anoche mismo y me acaba de recibir con un beso pero porque se ven tan distante. Siento como la culpa me cubre por completo en forma de nube negra al imaginar que así debía sentirse el, cuando ante las cámaras lo besaba y lucia tan enamorada, mientras fuera de ellas maldecía todo ese teatro de los amantes trágicos y solo deseaba que todo terminara y correr al bosque a encontrarme con Gale.

El pánico me recorre al pesar si lo de ayer no fue un ataque aislado, que tal si simplemente abrió los ojos a la realidad que él ya debía conocer, esa realidad donde siempre le he hecho daño, después de todo el llego a conocerme tal como soy (violenta, fría y mortal) más o menos así me describió una vez. Me torturo preguntándome si ha decidido no estar más conmigo, que tal que ahora sea el quien quiere estar en otro lugar cualquiera donde yo no este y simplemente este aquí para representar su personaje y darle al público lo que quiere, como yo lo hice en otra época.

-Eso pareció real, te has vuelto muy buena en esto- sus palabras confirman mis temores

-Peeta- trato de replicarle pero el nudo que tengo en el pecho me oprime y no logro hablar.

-¿Katniss por qué haces esto?-

-Quiero mantenerte a salvo-

-¿Pero por qué? Te he dicho que no me debes nada-

-Pero no puedo dejar que nada te pase- no quiero llorar solo faltan dos minutos para entrar al aire- tu mereces ser feliz.

-Tenemos una relación ¿Real o no real?-

-Real!- le respondo rápidamente aunque sé que debo acompañar la afirmación con una breve explicación, no podría en este momento.

-Tú decidiste estar conmigo ¿Real o no Real?- me miraba como si estuviera juzgando cada una de mis palabras.

-Real Peeta- le respondo suplicante

- Me amas ¿Real o no Real?

-Real- Acto seguido me acerco para dejar un beso en sus labios, lo recibe pero noto como está tratando de organizar aun sus ideas así que me separo rápidamente de él.

-Peeta todo lo que sucede íntimamente entre nosotros es real, siempre lo ha sido, nuestra conexión… nuestra ceremonia del pan- su expresión se suavizo un poco así que continúe- el tiempo que hemos compartido como esposos, nuestros anhelos de tener una vida y vivirla juntos… todo es real. Si algo no es real ahora es eso de querer seguir siendo el Sinsajo… Peeta odio todo esto, todo lo que nos han hecho y ahora tengo que volver a aparentar para conseguir que nos dejen en paz.

Al parecer solo logre confundirlo más con mis palabras porque apenas logro soltar mi mano salió de la casa, solo queda un minuto antes de salir al aire y cualquier cosa que se supone que deba hacer no soy capaz de hacerla con firmeza a menos que Peeta esté a mi lado apoyándome.

-Un minuto- Grita Cressida y yo me derrumbo por dentro, estoy a punto de salir corriendo cuando veo que Peeta viene de regreso a paso firme a mi encuentro.

-Quédate conmigo- me apresuro a tomar su mano.

Se toma un segundo antes de responder- Siempre- aprisiona mi cara para darme un beso mientras que Cressida que faltan 30 segundos para salir al aire.

Todo el personal guarda silencio alrededor nuestro, estamos en nuestra sala sentados cómodamente tomados de la mano como si recibiéramos la visita de un amigo, no había notado que el lugar luce impecable, no es que yo lo tenga hecho un desastre como la casa de nuestro mentor, es que últimamente con todo aquello de experimentar con nuestra intimidad no hemos tenido reparo en dejar ropa tirada en la sala, en las escaleras, en la entrada, además de algunas manchas de chocolate, crema u otras sustancias con las que descubrimos que podíamos jugar y que accidentalmente habíamos derramado sobre una que otra alfombra. Es increíble lo rápido que dejaron este lugar sin un solo rastro de toda esa actividad lo que me hace sonrojar pues no hace falta ser un genio para descifrar el origen de todo aquello.

Pensaba que mi vergüenza no podría ser mayor hasta que Peeta aprieta mi mano para llamar mi atención, luego hace una seña casi imperceptible indicándome que mire hacia arriba a la lámpara justo sobre nuestras cabezas y noto un sujetador negro colgando de ella. Me distrtaje por un momento recordadon como llego eso ahí, debio ser el dia en que estábamos hablando, luego inicamos una guerra de cosquillas y andes de repente la ropa empezó a volar ¿cómo pudieron dejarlo pasar?

-Genial, espero que la cámara no lo capte o si no esto será tenso y vergonzoso- resoplo mientras el presentador hace nuestra introducción y así que estoy segura que no han activado mi micrófono.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de nada! pasare a la historia como el panadero que le hace el amor al Sinsajo- Peeta dispara ese comentario sin contemplación con ese orgullo en su expresión que lo hace ver tan atractivo, Cressida y el presentador tosen como si se hubiesen quedado sin aire y en menos de un segundo me doy cuenta del desastre. ¡Los micrófonos ya están encendidos!


	12. Arde el distrito 12

Siento que mi cara va a explotar mientras me esfuerzo por sostener una sonrisa que parezca natural y evito salir corriendo a meterme en un armario. Han pasado 5 largos segundos y contando de silencio total en los que nadie sabe cómo racionar ante esa declaración en televisión en nacional…. Y en vivo sobre nuestras actividades maritales, es decir estamos casados pero el programa lo deben estar viendo hasta en las escuelas.

-Que gusto saludarte Cameron- Peeta rompe el hielo, gracias a los cielos él no ha perdido su naturalidad ante las cámaras- cuéntame ¿cómo está el clima en la capital?

El presentador suelta una corta risa

-No tan caliente como el doce-

-Bueno que puedo decir es lo que puedes esperar al lado de la chica en llamas-

Después de superar ese traspié con ingenio la entrevista no fue tan dura como esperaba, en realidad Peeta hizo casi todo como siempre, yo solo me limite a decir que estamos trabajando por reconstruir y muchas otras cosas trilladas como que unidos podremos hacerlo y que tenemos una gran líder. No cabe duda que este chico que tengo al lado nació para las cámaras, es tan natural y me siento muy agradecida.

Pensé que todo estaba por terminar y que todo estaba de maravilla, cuando el presentador toca el tema delicado que nos puso en esta situación.

-Qué opinas de la intención de la Presidente Paylor de mantener vivos la memoria de Juegos- Se rumora que la nueva presidente desea retomar la loca idea de Coin de hacer unos nuevos juegos pero esta vez con los hijos del Capitolio.

En ese momento Peeta apretó fuerte mi mano y empieza a hablar. Un largo discurso sobre mantener la memoria del pasado para no repetir los mismos errores en el futuro. Por un momento me confunde porque da a entender que apoya la idea aunque cuando Coin la planteo la rechazo de inmediato. Al terminar con su exposición vuelve a apretar mi mano, cuando le dedico una mirada asiente levemente y enseguida las palabras empiezan a brotar de mí.

-Apoyo la idea de vivir en un mundo donde no haya más vencedores y vencidos, donde nadie tenga que sufrir por errores del pasado, donde los niños puedan crecer con la esperanza de un mañana que a muchos nos fue arrebatada….- Peeta vuelve a apretar mi mano dándome ánimo para decir lo que sea que piense decir- Por eso estamos muy contentos con la idea de la Presidente Paylor de destruir las arenas y todo monumento a los juegos y en su lugar levantar otros conmemorando a aquellos que perecieron, inmortalizándolos como el símbolo de lo que no debió ser y nunca más será.

En el momento que termino de hablar y siento que el aire abandona mi cuerpo Cressida corta la transmisión y Peeta se apresura a levantarme del sillón y abrazarme fuerte. Lo he hecho de nuevo, he desafiado a aquellos que pueden destruirme pero no me importa, ambos preferimos caer con honor que vivir con miedo.

-Lo han ensayado- Nos acusa Haymicht- ensayaron la forma de hacer que todos nosotros los sigamos al infierno!

-No es cierto, solo me exprese y Katniss fue muy natural no lo puedes negar- Responde Peeta con soberbia.

Lo cierto es que no estaba pensando solo que aferrada a la mano de mi esposo tome la determinación de no ser más una pieza en los juegos de nadie si me quieren en su bando será bajo mis reglas.

-Solo queda esperar a que vengan las bombas… iré por licor- Haymicht salió de mi casa, segundos después todo el personal lo siguió.

Quede de pie en la cerca a la puerta, quise seguir a Haymicht para preguntarle cual sería el paso a seguir pero evidentemente no es el mejor momento.

Siento una mano en mi espalda que prácticamente me empuja hasta la sala y estando detrás del sofá más grande hizo presión para que me inclinara hacia adelante haciendo que me apoyara sobre el respaldo del sofá. Con su otra mano apretó uno de mis pechos luego acaricio mi torso bajando hasta a mi entrepierna. Hábilmente levanto mi vestido hasta la cintura y se deshizo de mi ropa interior de un tirón.

Ataco mi nuca con besos y mordiscos logrando que pocos segundos que mi intimidad se humedeciera y empezara a palpitar. No entiendo nada, hace un rato dudaba de la autenticidad de nuestra relación y de mis sentimientos… pero no lo detengo.

Se introdujo en mí con mucha fuerza mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y la humedad en mi entrepierna era tal que estoy casi segura que resbalaba por mis piernas. Sus embestidas eran aún más fuertes y sus gemidos retumbaban en toda la sala. Mis gemidos no eran discretos, me gustaba mucho esa forma en la que me tenía inclinada hacia adelante sentía como mi zona se apretaba aún más alrededor de él.

Me tomo por el pelo y tiro de el para hacer que levantara un poco mi cabeza, eso hizo que los impulsos eléctricos viajaran más rápido, no podía creer que estaba completamente indefensa y sometida… y me encantaba.

-Dime que eres mía- Dijo a mi oído entre gemidos.

Como espera que hable, casi no puedo respirar, mi vientre está a punto de explotar. Solo logre decir su nombre entre gemidos arrastrando las letras.

Continuo saliendo y entrando con fuerza, como si quisiera llegar más adentro, con cada embestida Peeta producía un gemido yo lanzaba un grito de placer. Cada centímetro de mí se estremecía con los impulsos eléctricos me recorrían. Apreté con fuerza la superficie acojinada del sofá mientras mi intimidad empezó a palpitar muy rápido y no podía respirar, en pocos segundos explote alrededor de él y él se derramo dentro de mí.

Me quede apoyada en el sofá, mis piernas temblaban, jadeaba y estaba agotada. El aún estaba dentro de mí, suspiraba cada vez que mi intimidad palpitaba levemente aun como rezago de esa explosión. Acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello, luego se inclinó y dejo un beso en mi nuca, antes de separarse de mí.

Gentilmente me ayudo a poner mi ropa en su lugar, me tomo por la cintura para girarme y que quedáramos frente a frente. Me beso en los labios con tanta dulzura que por un momento no parecía el mismo hombre que acababa de poseerme con rudeza.

-¿Por qué sería tan malo tener un hijo conmigo Katniss?


End file.
